


Drive. A Stucky oneshot

by liquifiedbones



Category: Halsey, Marvel
Genre: Halsey - Freeform, M/M, drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquifiedbones/pseuds/liquifiedbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first upload so please do not hesitate to tell me that it's utter garbage if it is so. Basically, what I have written is a collaberation of cutsie stucky shit BUT! its linked with a song by an artist I like called Halsey. The song is called Drive. I reccommend that you listen to it before reading it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive. A Stucky oneshot

Bucky rests his head on the window, still in a strop. I'm dying to say something, anything, but I'm sick and full of pride. All I can do is drive and think about the feelings that I'm hiding. But I look at him. I want to punch him in the fucking face, but god forbid i ruin those perfect lips and jawline.

His sigh echoes down the highway. It's bliss. We still have six hours till we make it to Florida. California just never felt like home ever since I moved and Bucky showed up out of fucking nowhere. I keep thinking to myself that it honestly wouldn't kill us to... kiss. But like hell, am I gonna swallow my pride and just go for it.

I love Bucky. NO! I hate Bucky... I think? I hate the fact that he's always bothered by something but then I look at him. His untamed hair framing his perfect face. As the rain hits off the window, he slowly doses off. The radio silence of the journey is enough to drive someone insane. Call me crazy but I like it. His breathing is my therapy... And my drug.

He is red.

And he likes me because I'm blue.

When touches me, suddenly I'm a lilac sky.

But I still have no idea if he likes purple.

He's still asleep. I can't help and smile when I look at him. I don't want to. The blue glow that comes from the light hitting off the rain makes him look etherial. A resting angel. He looks so pure, yet so rugged. His faint stubble drives me crazy. I'm dying to know how it feels against my lower face. He's wearing a cheap red hoodie that I'm positive that he hasn't washed in a few days. I'm catching it's scent and it makes me even more in love with this Arrogant, Smug, Annoying, Smart assed, Dreamy, Kind Babe.

After a while he is finally awake. Of course, knowing my luck, the fucking car broke down. We had no choice but to have awkward small talk. It was nice, actually. For a narcissistic dick, he's okay to talk to. Time is dragging on as the rain pelts the window, we sit there, shivering. It has been at least eight seconds since either of us have spoken. We're trapped in each other's gaze, I begin to fear the result. He looks as anxious as I am, maybe he's just cold. He told my that my hair looked good. What a fucking tease. Bucky Barnes can suck a dick. Preferably mine. What am I saying? I hate this asshole. Everything about him just makes want to... Kiss him. Before longs our lips are locked onto each other.

Both our faces are scarlet. We separate and look away before looking back at each other. My heart is racing, there's so much adrenaline. I think I need a minute to gather my thoughts.


End file.
